User blog:Skalrag/Deadskull's Crew: Chapter 4
=Chapter 4= The stoat in Deadskull's crew known as Hangear was panicking. He was the fastest runner out of the crew and was very far ahead of everybody. Deadskull was trusting him not to lose sight of the squirrel. Unfortunately for him, he did. "Oh no, da cap'n's gonna kill me if I don't find his trail!" Right as his sentence had ended, a rat called Seaclaw crashed into him. "Aye, Hangear. Which way did that stupid squirrel go?" "Er, well, I havn't a clue..." "Wot? You lost him? You idjit! Garrr, how are we going to tell the cap'n about this?" "About wot?" Captain Deadskull had shown up with the rest. "Why have you to stopped running, eh?" "Well...we sort of lost him, Cap'n..." "Wot do you mean we? Cap'n, Hangear's the one who lost him. Not me." Deadskull smacked their two heads together. "Halfwits! Imbeciles! A toad has more backbone then you two! Listen to me and listen good. I'm hearing some very sweet music right now. Can you hear it? La la la la la!" Seaclaw and Hangear gave each other very confused looks. "Er, Cap'n, are you feeling alright?" questioned Hangear. "Wait! Y'mean to tell me, you don't hear it? Why can nobeast here it..." Before he could proceed to anything else, a rat cried out, "Cap'n! There he is!" Feldin could be seen dashing through the trees and all matter of vegetation that grew on Sigora. "Good spot, Tyrul. After him!" Feldin stopped and rested against a tree panting heavily. His sword was waying him down to much. He spotted Seaclaw and Hangear racing towards him. Thinking fast he pulled back a gargantuan branch that was at eye level to him on a tree. He struggled to pull it back but managed to get a good grip on it. Seaclaw raced past Hangear and as soon as he got to the big tree, Feldin released. It flew back to its original position. It collided with Seaclaw's nose and laid him out flat. He fell to the ground and cried out in agony. Feldin drew his sword to finish him but Hangear pounced on him, knocking the sword from his grasp. Hangear raised his dagger, but Feldin headbutted him and he fell off. Hangear raised his dagger in defence as Feldin jumped at him but the dagger was forced into his stomach as Feldin overpowered him. He let out a sigh of death and stopped moving. Feldin looked for his sword but he couldn't find it. He turned and saw Deadskull holding it with the rest of the crew behind him. "Now, where did a young rip like you find a weapon like this? There is no way I'm going to kill you. Kotzor, tie this little fiend up. We're not going to return to the ship." Using the hilt of the sword he knocked Feldin to the ground. "Why not, Cap'n?" asked Kotzor as he tied the bondages around Feldin. "Because we'll surly be deadbeasts if we do. Seaclaw, get your filthy hide up!" He savagely kicked the moaning rat. "We've got places to go...and old companions to meet." Oreclaw sat in a heap in one of the far corners of the slave pit. His brother's carcass had been left in the pit as a grave reminder to all of the inhabitants of the pit to not even look at Lord Binx the wrong way. The only way out of the pit was up the ladder that hung down. He couldn't climb up however do to the three guards that made laps around the edges of the pit, Leer, Sinktooth, and Godra, plus one other guard, Sliph, who walked around in the pit, making sure the slaves were doing their work, which was erecting a statue of Lord Binx. Oreclaw had been pondering for the while he'd been in the pit on a means to escape. A weasle by the name of Fatch approached him. "Haha, I know wot you're thinking about, rat, and I'm telling you now, it won't happen." "How do you know wot I'm thinking, weasle." "Because all newcomers will think the same thing. How can I escape? So I'm warning you that if you even try, you'll end up like your brother there." "Well, I know I can't do it myself." "Don't expect help from me." "Wait a second, that guard Sliph couldn't handle all of us, so why havn't you tried to kill him." "Because even if we did, Leer would kill us all fast. He is the most expert bowbeast in Bankmarsh. Probably in all of Sigora!" Sliph came up to the two slaves. "You two! Why aren't you working? Get your hides over to that statue!" "Cap'n's don't take orders from anybeast!" Sliph laughed histerically. "You ain't no cap'n in here, deadweight. So unless you want Leer to make you a pincushion, I suggest you hop to it!" He marched off to torment other creatures. "Hahaha, you fool! 'I don't take orders from anybeast!' The dumbest thing I've ever heard. I'd heed that guard's warning, Oreclaw. This is your new life." He ran off back to the statue. Oreclaw remain sitting until an arrow landed right inbetween his legs. "Get movin'!" shouted Leer. Without further arguement, Oreclaw went to the statue, still trying to think of a plan of escape." Byle and his band of mercenaries wolfed down the dishes that were placed before them. "Now this is food!" Lord Binx was sitting with them. "I'm glad you like it. Enjoy it while it lasts..." "Wot was that, Lord?" "Nothing, just relax. So, wot do you and your lot think about Bankmarsh." A ferret called Sklud yelled,"This is the greatest place ever, lord!" Byle shot him an icy glare and then turned to Lord Binx. "Why do you ask?" "I'm just curious as to wot you think?" High Guard Krang chimed in. "Is there something you don't want to tell us, fox?" "Not at all, I think this place is ok. But I'd much prefer my old life than living here." Byle was trying to hide any suspicions from Binx of him wanting to take over this place. "Really? Wot about it don't you like, eh?" "Er, well, I don't like stone walls." "Wot so bad about them?" "Er, the color." "Really? I like the color." "You know wot! I really have to get back to the shore! It won't patrol itself ya know." Anxiously, the mercenaries piled out of Bankmarsh. "I think that cat is on to us, mates. Just play it carefully so as not to draw any more of this to us." "That fox is up to something, Krang, I just know it. He's trying to hide it. Bring me my son. That Byle is no nitwit, and I'll actually have to try to outsmart him." Folly and Groam were a pair of mice who were inseparable. When the two of them were just babes, corsairs invaded their village and killed their parents. Folly and Groam were the only survivors of the raid. They were raised by a kind mole up until a season back when he died of natural causes. Folly and Groam have wandered around ever since as the greatest friends ever. Folly and Groam have taught themselves how to use many different types of weaponry such as slings, swords, bows, you name it. The two only carry swords that they are ruthless with. They don't live in any particular place. They've roamed Sigora their whole lives and have decreased the vermin population signifigantly. A small band of ten rats have been causing havoc along the river and Folly and Groam have had enough of it. "Those rats have been plaguing us too long and no matter how many times we've asked them to leave, they've refused! Now their sure to get wot's deserved." "Easy now, Folly, don't do anything stupid. The goodbeasts of this island would pretty much be helpless if we were to die by the hand of some stupid riverats." "Aye, that would not help our reputation in any way." They arrived at the simple camp that was made by the rats along the river. The leader of the rats was known as Stimpfur. He was sitting under what was supposed to be a tent but was actually just a blanket proped up by a stick. The others were either bathing in the river or fishing. "Okay Folly, you know the plan right?" "Yea, now get your cloak on. I'll see you in a little bit." Groam strolled into the middle of the camp, shielded with a green cloak that covered his face accept for his eyes. "Hello my friends!" All of the rats ceased what they were doing and confronted the stranger. "Wot are ya doin' in our camp!" demanded Stimpfur. "I mearly just wanted a little chit chat with my mates." "You're no mate of ours! Who and wot are ya?" "Well, the names not important, but I will let you know wot I am. I am a sterret!" "A sterret? Wot in the name of blood and fangs is a sterret?" Groam looked shocked. "Ya mean you've never heard of a sterret? Ya know, the cross between a stoat and a ferret!" Stimpfur always tried to seem like he knew everything in front of his gang. "You nitwits, you've never heard of a sterret! I killed one just the other day for lookin' at me funny. Hahaha!" "Ya see, your bold chief here has heard of a sterret." "Sherrup! You've stumbled into the wrong camp Mr. Sterret!" "Well, you shouldn't have any troubles killing me, for I do not major in the art of combat, but more in the art of distraction!" "Wot are ya blubberin' abou-" He looked down dumbly at a sword that was protruding from his belly. The sword was pulled out of his body and he fell down dead. The other nine rats stared at Stimpfur's carcass and then at Folly, who was the one who'd just slain him. Groam ripped off the cloak and exposed himself. "Aaaagh! That's no sterret! It's Groam and Folly! And they just turned Stimpfur's lights off!" "Maybe now you will stop bugging the inhabitants of Sigora, eh?" lectured Folly. "Yes, marm. We won't bug anybeast again." "And if ya do! Mark my words the whole lot of ya is dead!" "Yes, sir!" "Now get out of here!" The rats sprinted off across the river and into the woods. "Maybe now we can get back to more important matters." said Groam. But Folly wasn't listening. She looked like she was focused on something. "Wot do ya here?" "I here cackling and laughing. It sounds like there's a lot of whomever it is. Let's go check it out, somebeast may be in need of our assistance." The two saviors of Sigora, pounded into the woodland in search of the beasts that were making the noises. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction